My New Life
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: <html><head></head>Ulquiorra telah hidup kembali ke dunia, meski dalam sosok yang berbeda. Kali ini masalah apalagi yang akan dia hadapi di kehidupan barunya? Bisakah dia mengatasi semua itu? Sequel dari 'I Want To Meeting Again With You', Read and Review, please?</html>
1. Reunion

**My New Life**

**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** Sedikit OOC, ada gender switch, Modified Canon. =_="

Sequel dari 'I Want To Meeting Again With You', saya sudah berusaha agar hasilnya bagus. Semoga sequel ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua. Bagi yang belum membaca 'I Want To Meeting Again With You', saya akan beritahu di sini kalau Urquiolla adalah Ulquiorra versi cewek, dan Rio adalah Orihime versi cowok.

Happy reading! m(-_-)m

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Reunion<strong>

Rutinitas yang membosankan. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Rio saat itu. Sejak awal ia masuk ke sekolah itu hingga kini, dia selalu berkutat dengan kesibukan yang tak pernah berubah. Duduk bersama murid-murid yang lainnya dan belajar bersama. Cowok berambut senja itu sungguh jenuh dengan semua ini, mengingat 70 tahun yang lalu ia juga bersekolah di sini. Tepatnya dirinya yang dulu, ketika ia masih hidup sebagai **Orihime Inoue** dan _bukan_ **Rio Inoue**.

Sejujurnya jika ia tilik-tilik, tak ada yang berubah dari SMA Karakura tempatnya bersekolah sekarang. Yang berbeda mungkin hanyalah warna cat dindingnya, guru-guru yang mengajar, dan teman-teman sekolahnya. Selain itu, tak ada.

Pemuda manis bermata abu-abu itu menghela nafas panjang. Bingung untuk mencari pelampiasan kejenuhannya akan belajar saat ini. Kalau dulu, ada Tatsuki yang dengan sigap menghiburnya jika ia merasa sedih, lelah, ataupun bosan. Tapi sekarang?

Suara surga bagi anak-anak sekolah pun bergema ke seluruh penjuru SMA Karakura itu. Para murid berlarian menuju kantin, dan sebagian lainnya bermain-main di halaman. Rio menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran bangkunya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah, dan mata abu-abunya pun terpejam. Mencoba untuk tidur sejenak setelah seharian dijejali rumus matematika, fisika, dan kimia.

Teman karib Rio—Ggio—sudah paham dengan kebiasaan pemuda itu jika sedang BT. Cowok manis berambut gelap berkepang pendek itu hanya tertawa pelan dibarengi gelengan kepala khasnya di bangkunya.

* * *

><p>Rio hampir memejamkan matanya ketika sengatan rasa dingin menjalar di pipinya. Cowok manis berambut senja itu pun tersentak dari tempat duduknya seketika. Kaget luar biasa. Rio hampir saja menyemprot orang yang mengganggu acara tidur siangnya barusan. Tapi, niatnya itu langsung lenyap saat mata abu-abunya menangkap sesosok gadis berkulit pucat bermata hijau zamrud, tengah menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin padanya.<p>

"Urquiolla?" ucap Rio penuh keterkejutan.

Gadis berambut hitam pekat yang dikuncir _ponytail_ dengan sehelai pita itu masih tetap pada posisinya. Sementara itu, mata hijau zamrud Urquiolla menatap aneh ke arah pemuda yang masih dengan takjubnya memandangi dirinya. Seolah-olah Urquiolla tengah melakukan atraksi sirkus atau menari hula-hula di depan Rio.

"Aku membelikanmu ini, karena kulihat kau tadi lemas sekali, _Otoko_. Minumlah! Siapa tahu setelah meminumnya, kau akan kembali bersemangat seperti biasanya," ucap Urquiolla datar, tanpa ekspresi apapun terlukis di wajahnya.

Rio menerima kaleng minuman yang disodorkan oleh Urquiolla dengan canggung. "Er, terima kasih... Urquiolla!"

Sementara Rio meneguk minumannya, Urquiolla duduk di belakang bangku pemuda berambut senja itu. Mata _emerald_-nya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Rio. Sesekali Urquiolla tertawa kecil. Ggio yang melihat semua itu dari bangkunya tak kuasa menahan geli di perutnya. Dia segera ngacir ke toilet cowok dan tertawa puas sekeras-kerasnya. Tak ayal, semua yang mendengar tawa Ggio berasumsi kalau lelaki mungil berkepang pendek itu kesurupan jin penunggu toilet.

* * *

><p>Saat Ggio kembali ke kelas bersama Soifon dan Lilynette... mereka melihat kalau Rio tengah curi-curi pandang ke arah Urquiolla. Rio memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam kelam itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Alis Rio mengernyit saat melihat ada yang berbeda dengan dari penampilan gadis berkulit pucat itu.<p>

Urquiolla yang merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan aneh Rio, menegurnya dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. "Kenapa, _Otoko_? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Rio menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Urquiolla," ujar Rio pelan dibarengi gelengan kepalanya yang khas. "Hanya saja..." mata abu-abu Rio kini tertuju lurus pada Urquiolla, dan membuat gadis itu semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh lelaki itu. "Kau tidak pantas memakai pita berwarna _pink_, Urquiolla..." sambung Rio sambil menahan tawa.

Urquiolla tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti akan kata-kata Rio. Gadis itu hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berujar. "Lalu semestinya bagaimana, _Otoko_? Kupikir semua wanita cukup pantas mengenakan warna _pink_."

"Tapi, kamu beda!" sergah Rio cepat.

Urquiolla mengernyitkan alis. "Beda apanya?"

Rio ingin sekali mengatakan kalau gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini tak cocok dengan aksesoris apapun. Karena secantik apapun Urquiolla, tetap saja tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa gadis itu dulunya seorang laki-laki _Arrancar_ yang menyandang predikat _Cuatro Espada_. Memang sang _Cuatro_ kini hidup kembali sebagai perempuan utuh. Perempuan sesungguhnya dan bukan banci hasil operasi kelamin. Tapi, bagaimana dengan pendapat semua orang yang pernah menjadi lawannya dulu?

Bagaimana kalau Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida— jika pria itu masih hidup, para _Shinigami_ lain, atau bahkan Aizen melihat sosoknya saat ini? Memang Urquiolla bukanlah gadis yang lemah, tapi tetap saja dia _perempuan_. Urquiolla adalah sosok yang tangguh, sekaligus rapuh. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Rio ketar-ketir. Seolah, Urquiolla adalah bunga yang langka. Seolah, Urquiolla adalah berlian yang tak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun.

* * *

><p>"<em>Otoko<em>, kau melamunkan apa?" suara monoton Urquiolla menyentakkan Rio dari alam lamunannya. Rio yang gelagapan tak mampu menjawab. Urquiolla menghela nafas pendek. "Kalau kau berpikir akan terjadi sesuatu padaku jika aku bersolek, kau salah. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan diriku diapa-apakan oleh orang lain semudah itu, _Otoko_," sambungnya tanpa meninggalkan nada datar dalam suaranya.

Rio menghela nafas pelan. "Mungkin benar juga, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kau tak cocok pakai pita warna _pink_. Terlalu feminin untukmu."

"Lalu, semestinya bagaimana, _Otoko_?" tanya Urquiolla jengah.

Rio nampak berpikir sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, cowok berambut senja itu tersenyum dan berkata. "Sini, deh! Biar aku yang mendandanimu. Pasti kau akan lebih cantik, dan keliatan lain daripada yang lain!"

'_Mungkin bukannya kelihatan cantik, aku malah kelihatan seperti alien nyasar!_' Urquiolla mengeluh dalam hati.

Tapi, dia diam saja ketika cowok berambut pendek berwarna orange kecoklatan itu menarik pita rambutnya dan menyisiri helai demi helai rambut kayu eboninya dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya cowok manis berwajah imut itu sangat memperlakukan rambutnya dan rambut orang di sekitarnya dengan hati-hati. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari cara Rio memperlakukan rambutnya.

Ggio, Soifon, Lilynette, dan Findor— yang baru saja datang dan kebetulan melihat adegan itu— langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa dikomando lagi. Sontak Rio dan Urquiolla menoleh ke arah mereka berempat dan memberi _death glare_ super. Seolah-olah mereka berkata '_Apanya yang lucu?_' dengan tatapan mematikan mereka berdua pada keempat manusia berbeda warna rambut satu sama lain itu yang berjarak tak jauh dari Rio dan Urquiolla.

"Oh, nggak! Nggak ada yang lucu!" sahut Ggio masih berusaha menahan tawanya yang makin menggila. "Hanya saja... aneh melihat seorang Urquiolla disisiri oleh Rio."

"Aneh apanya maksudmu?" tanya Urquiolla seraya memberi tatapan tajam menusuk pada Ggio.

"Sudahlah," gumam Ggio pelan. Tawanya sudah mereda. "Itu tak penting," sambungnya seraya memberikan senyuman manis pada Urquiolla.

"Yak, selesai!" seru Rio riang saat menambahkan aksesoris berbentuk topi mungil berwarna putih pada kunciran _half ponytail_ di sebelah kiri di rambut Urquiolla. "He he he, bagaimana Urqui? Jadi lebih manis, kan?" tanya Rio seraya menyodorkan cermin.

Urqui mendesah. Melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu seakan dia melihat dirinya yang dulu. Jepit rambut putih itu terlihat seperti pecahan topeng _hollow_-nya yang dulu terletak di samping kiri kepalanya. '_Tapi mungkin ini jauh lebih baik,_' pikir Urquiolla. Bukankah lebih baik bernostalgia daripada tidak sama sekali?

* * *

><p>Baru saja Urquiolla duduk di tempatnya, tiba-tiba saja suara riuh di luar sekolah. Rangiku, dan Soifon segera meninggalkan <em>gigai<em> mereka dan melompat keluar jendela. Sementara Ggio, Findor, Lilynette, Rio, dan Urquiolla hanya memandangi mereka berdua dari jendela.

"Sayang, kita tak bisa membantu mereka," gumam Ggio pelan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita yang sekarang ini hanyalah manusia biasa dengan _reiatsu_ kecil. Kita tak bisa lagi memiliki kekuatan seperti waktu kita masih jadi _Arrancar_ dulu!" sahut Lilynette menimpali.

"Ironis, ya? Kita yang dulunya _hollow_, sekarang malah jadi incaran _hollow_!" gerutu Findor kesal.

Rio memandangi mereka semua dengan tatapan cemas. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelusup di hatinya. Dia ingin sekali membantu mereka semua, tapi... apakah kekuatan untuk itu masih ada?

Tepukan halus di bahu Rio membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke sampingnya. Urquiolla tersenyum tipis dan berkata. "Pergilah! Kau ingin membantu teman-temanmu, kan?"

"Tapi..." Rio nampak ragu.

"Kekuatanmu ada di dalam hatimu, _Otoko_. Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa," ucap Urqui, bermaksud memberi semangat pada pemuda itu.

Rio menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia merogoh saku seragamnya dan menyisipkan jepit rambutnya di belakang telinganya.

"Aku pergi!" seru Rio sesaat sebelum meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Berhati-hatilah, Rio. Semoga kau selamat!" doa Urquiolla tulus. Baru saja dia hendak duduk di tempatnya, ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya. Rasa cemas yang menyelubungi benaknya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia segera berlari mengejar Rio.

"Urquiolla-sama! Anda mau kemana?" seru Lilynette memanggil Urquiolla. Namun terlambat, sosok ramping Urquiolla telah menghilang dari hadapannya, gadis itu telah keluar dari ruangan itu dan bergegas menuju ke luar sekolah.

* * *

><p>Suara pedang beradu dengan benda keras dan berdentang menimbulkan kegaduhan. Suara itu tidak hanya satu. Ada beberapa suara yang sama di beberapa tempat. Hingar-bingar pertarungan yang sama dengan 70 tahun lalu. Hanya saja kali ini musuh mereka sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu. Meski musuh mereka bukan lagi Aizen, tapi para <em>hollow<em> berbentuk _vasto lorde_ masih sangat banyak jumlahnya. Musuh yang belum mereka ketahui juga masih mengintai di suatu tempat, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Beberapa kilatan merah, dan putih memancar, menimbulkan suara berdentum yang cukup mengejutkan. Asap putih hasil pertarungan tersebut menutupi pemandangan sekitar, ditingkahi oleh debu-debu halus yang beterbangan.

"Duduklah di langit bunga es, _Hyourinmaru_!"

Seekor naga es meluncur dengan cepat menuju ke arah sasarannya. Namun yang diserang gerakannya jauh lebih cepat daripada si penyerang, Toushirou Hitsugaya. Toushirou terengah, nafasnya kian tersengal-sengal. Rupanya setelah lama tidak berhadapan dengan _vasto lorde_, tenaganya cukup terkuras.

"Apa sudah selesai, _shinigami_?" tanya _vasto lorde_ itu dengan senyum penuh ejekan.

"Diam kau!" bentak Toushirou seraya mengayunkan _zanpakutou_-nya. Beberapa naga es kembali menyerang _hollow_ itu, tapi lagi-lagi meleset.

Senyum sang _vasto lorde_ kini melebar. Dia berkata pelan. "Kali ini giliranku."

Dan pertarungan antara _shinigami_ dan _hollow_ pun tak terelakkan.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Rangiku dan Soifon tengah bertarung dengan para <em>vasto lorde<em>. Salah satu di antaranya menembakkan _cero_ pada Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_, awas!" seru Soifon berusaha memperingatkan wanita berambut _strawberry blonde_ itu, tapi sayangnya terlambat.

"_Santen Kesshun_! Aku menolaknya!" sebuah seruan mengagetkan Rangiku dan Soifon yang tengah bertarung serius. Sebuah perisai berbentuk segitiga berwarna orange terbentang, dan melindungi mereka berdua dari terjangan _cero_.

"RIO? !" seru Rangiku dan Soifon penuh keterkejutan.

Rio yang bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya menyiapkan dua peri lainnya untuk menangkis serangan dari lawan sekaligus menyembuhkan luka yang diterima oleh Soifon dan Rangiku. "_Soten Kisshun_! Aku menolaknya!" seru Rio lantang.

Nampaknya meski telah bereinkarnasi, kekuatan Shun Shun Rikka milik 'Orihime Inoue' sama sekali tidak melemah.

* * *

><p>Pertarungan itu nampak semakin memanas dengan kehadiran sosok yang dikenal oleh Rio sebagai Uryuu Ishida. Lelaki berbaju putih itu menembakan ratusan, bahkan ribuan panahnya ke arah <em>hollow-hollow<em> tersebut. Namun tetap saja dia bukan tandingan para _vasto lorde_.

"Ishida-kun!" seru Rio panik. Cowok manis itu segera memanggil Shun'O dan Ayame untuk menyembuhkan luka pria _Quincy_ itu.

Nampaknya hal itulah yang membuat para _vasto lorde_ itu tertarik dengan Rio. Lebih tepatnya pada _reiatsu_ Rio yang unik itu. Mereka beramai-ramai menuju ke arah pemuda itu dan berusaha untuk memakannya. Uryuu mengcoba menghalangi mereka, yang harus ditebus dengan luka-luka pada tubuhnya.

Kini ia berusaha untuk menahan tubuh Rio yang terjatuh di depannya, melindungi pemuda itu dari para _vasto lorde_ yang sudah sangat kelaparan yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Sementara itu, Rangiku, Soifon, dan Toushirou terlalu sibuk dengan musuh masing-masing, sehingga mereka tak bisa menolong Rio dan Uryuu.

"Berikan pemuda itu, _Quincy_!" ucap mereka pada Uryuu. Ucapan yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah itu diabaikan oleh Uryuu. Pemuda berkacamata itu masih pada posisinya, dia berusaha untuk menyadarkan pemuda yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Jangan salahkan kami kalau kami mengambil tindakan kekerasan!" lanjut mereka dingin. Dan pada detik berikutnya cahaya _cero_ berkelebat menuju ke arah Uryuu yang masih terpaku pada posisinya. Pemuda bermata biru itu memejamkan mata, dan pasrah pada nasibnya.

Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras karena _cero_ tadi berbenturan dengan sesuatu. Uryuu membuka matanya, dan ia melihat ada tetesan darah yang cukup banyak menggenang di dekat kakinya. Uryuu langsung melihat lurus ke depan, memastikan siapa yang telah menyelamatkan ia dan Rio dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri.

Siluet seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang seketiak dengan jepit rambut putih di sisi kiri kepalanya, dan bola mata hijau itu mengejutkan syaraf-syaraf otak Uryuu. Bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama, nama yang dulu pernah ada dan pernah musnah saat dia masih menjadi manusia.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

Tapi yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Tentu saja, karena selain itu bukan lagi namanya sekarang. Dia juga bukan lagi seorang laki-laki seperti dulu. Urquiolla tahu ia tak memiliki kekuatan seperti dulu, tapi paling tidak... dia masih memiliki sedikit daya tahan terhadap _cero hollow_ kelas tertinggi itu.

"Jangan bengong saja, _Quincy_! Tembakkan panahmu! Atau kau ingin mati konyol di sini?" ucap Urquiolla dingin. Dia tidak mempedulkan luka lebar pada bahu kirinya bekas hantaman _cero vasto lorde_ beberapa saat yang lalu.

Uryuu _ngedumel_ dalam hati. Ia tak sudi diperintah oleh mantan musuhnya itu, tapi berdebat dengan wanita jauh lebih buruk lagi. Terpaksa ia mengikuti apa-apa yang disuruh oleh gadis itu.

Tapi, sebelum Uryuu bersiap dengan busurnya... _cero_ lain telah ditembakkan dan kali ini tak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan laju serangan itu lagi. Tapi, samar-samar mereka mendengar suara seseorang berteriak.

"_Getsuga_... _Tenshou_!"

Cahaya hitam berkelebat menepis _cero_ itu. _Reiatsu_ besar yang hampir setingkat dengan para _taichou_ di Gotei 13. Ledakan besar terjadi, dan menerbangkan debu-debu halus di sekitarnya.

Dari kumparan debu halus itu, Urquiolla bisa melihat jelas siluet seorang pemuda. Ya, pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang telah membunuhnya 70 tahun lalu di _Las Noches_. Pemuda yang dulu pernah meremehkan harga dirinya sebagai _Cuatro Espada_. Sosok _shinigami_ bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Nampaknya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk reuni," gumam Urquiolla yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Aku benci mengingat saat-saat itu."

Dan mata Ichigo seketika terbelalak saat menyadari sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok yang pernah dikenalnya dulu...

***Bersambung***

Curhatan sang Author : Aaahh, kenapa saya suka sekali membuat FemUlquiorra, ya? Mungkin karena dia terlalu manis dan imut untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Yapz, inilah fic MC saya yang pertama. Mungkin jelek, tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Bagaimana, Readers? Apakah saya harus melanjutkannya? Atau tidak? **Keep** or **Delete**? Berikan kritik dan saran kalian lewat **review**, ok?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


	2. Suprising

**My New Life**

**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** Sedikit OOC, ada gender switch, Modified Canon. =_="

Ok, ini saya update chapter 2-nya. Semoga sequel ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua. Bagi yang belum membaca 'I Want To Meeting Again With You', saya akan beritahu di sini kalau Urquiolla adalah Ulquiorra versi cewek, dan Rio adalah Orihime versi cowok.

Happy reading! m(-_-)m

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Suprising<strong>

"Nampaknya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk reuni," gumam Urquiolla yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Aku benci mengingat saat-saat itu."

Dan mata Ichigo seketika terbelalak saat menyadari sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok yang pernah dikenalnya dulu...

"Ka, kau?" seru Ichigo seraya menudingkan jarinya ke arah Urquiolla. "Ulquiorra? Kok ada di sini? Dan... penampilan macam apa itu?" mata _hazel_ Ichigo meneliti gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan penuh tanda tanya.

'_Bagus,_' gerutu Urquiolla dalam hati. '_Aku bertemu kembali dengan __**shinigami**__ menyebalkan yang dulu pernah membunuhku, dan sekarang dia dengan tololnya berkata seolah aku sedang __**cosplay**__!_'

"Bukan waktunya untuk menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu, sampah," ucap Urquiolla dingin. Gadis berambut kayu eboni itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah _vasto lorde_ yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, dan berujar. "Segera urus mereka! Lalu bawa Rio ke tempat yang aman!"

"Hei, tapi bagaimana dengan lukamu? Kau harus segera dibawa—"

"Sudah cepat lakukan saja! Jangan pedulikan aku, Ichigo Kurosaki!" teriak Urquiolla, memangkas ucapan Ichigo yang belum selesai.

Ichigo tertegun sejenak, lalu dia mendekati gadis itu tanpa banyak bicara dan...

BUGH! Ichigo memukul perut Urquiolla. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, terkejut karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari lelaki itu.

"_Shinigami_... Kau..." Urquiolla pun pingsan seketika di tangan Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Lelaki berambut orange itu menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar keras kepala! Padahal lukanya begini parah!" Ichigo menggerutu pelan dibarengi gelengan kepalanya yang khas. Uryuu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan konyol <em>shinigami<em> berambut orange itu. Mata _hazel_ Ichigo teralih pada Uryuu yang masih berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan berkata. "Ishida! Lekas bawa Inoue dan Ulquiorra... eh, bukan! Maksudku, Schiffer-san ke rumah sakit! Sisanya biar aku, Toushirou, Rangiku-san, dan Soifon yang urus!"

Uryuu segera menggendong Urquiolla dan Rio tanpa banyak cakap. Lalu ia pun menggunakan _hirenkyaku_-nya untuk mempercepat perjalanan. Setelah memastikan mereka bertiga sudah pergi cukup jauh, Ichigo meletakkan satu tangannya di depan wajahnya. Ia memunculkan topeng _hollow_-nya dan segera bersiap untuk menyerang _vasto lorde_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_!" Ichigo berseru sekali lagi. Menghunuskan pedangnya dan melontarkan jurusnya ke arah _vasto lorde_ yang jadi lawannya itu.

Tentu saja _hollow_ kelas tertinggi itu tak menyangka kalau pemuda _shinigami_ yang ada di hadapannya itu akan mengayunkan pedang dan mengeluarkan jurus utamanya secepat itu. Makhluk yang berwujud mirip _gargoyle_ itu tak sempat lagi menghindar dan terkena serangan itu secara telak.

Bunyi berdebam keras mengema. Ledakan pertarungan terjadi di beberapa tempat. Hujan debu, asap tebal, dan percikan api menjadi pemandangan umum di tempat itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan menghadapi _hollow_ kelas tertinggi sepertimu. Tapi, aku tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja kalau melihat kau dan teman-temanmu menyerang teman-temanku!" ucap Ichigo dingin seraya menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah _vasto lorde_ yang dilawannya.

"Menarik! Buktikan ucapanmu itu, _shinigami_!" seru _vasto lorde_ itu seraya bersiap meluncurkan serangannya.

_Cero_ berwarna _celadon_ berkelebat dan hal itu membuat _shinigami_ berambut orange itu menghindar. _Vasto lorde_ itu menembakkan _cero_-nya secara bertubi-tubi sehingga membuat Ichigo kewalahan menghadapinya.

Melihat teman sesama _shinigami_-nya itu dalam kesulitan, Toushirou pun segera bertindak. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya dan berseru lantang.

"_Guncho_ _Tsurara_!" dan serpihan es itu dengan cepat menghujam lawan yang sedang dihadapi oleh Ichigo.

_Vasto lorde_ itu mengerang dan mata _sardonyx_-nya menatap elang ke arah _shinigami_ yang membuat tubuhnya luka-luka. "Bedebah kau, Bocah!" raungnya marah dan menembak kapten cilik itu dengan _cero_-nya.

Sebelum _cero_ itu berhasil mengenai tubuh sang kapten divisi 10 itu, Ichigo telah menghalaunya dengan _Getsuga Tenshou_-nya. Serangan itu tak ayal menghancurkan _cero_-nya, dan juga... tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>Putih. Itulah hal pertama yang dilihat Urquiolla saat membuka matanya pagi ini. Mata <em>emerald<em>-nya ia kerjapkan berkali-kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Tetap saja warna itu tak berubah. Bau refisol yang menyengat menyentakkan syaraf di tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Ouch!" rintihnya pelan. Dia lupa kalau kemarin dia mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah di bahu kirinya. Dia menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Kalau saja kekuatannya masih ada, tentu luka lebar itu tak perlu dia dapat. Gadis berambut hitam pekat itu mengedarkan pandangannya, dan berdecak kesal.

Rumah sakit. Tempat yang sama sekali tak pernah ingin ia kunjungi selama hidupnya, kali ini harus ia kunjungi gara-gara luka sialan itu. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa dia begitu bodoh mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri dengan menerjang langsung ke arah _cero_ yang ditembakkan oleh _vasto lorde_ itu tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu? Baru kali ini dia merasa dirinya bodoh. Tolol. Bahkan menurutnya Yammy saja lebih cerdas soal ini dibanding dirinya.

Urquiolla heran dengan dirinya sendiri, apa yang menyebabkannya berlaku seperti itu? Bahkan _shinigami_ sampah bernama Ichigo Kurosaki—begitulah Urquiolla memanggilnya—itu juga pernah melakukan itu saat wanita bernama Rukia terkena serangan Grimmjow. Gadis setinggi 169 cm itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Lelah. Penat. Percuma memikirkan semua itu, toh semua itu sudah berlalu.

Sekarang ini ia hidup sebagai wanita biasa. Eh, tidak. Dia wanita biasa yang memiliki _reiatsu_ yang cukup untuk menghajar para _hollow_ itu. Tapi karena tak pernah dilatih secara intensif, tentunya hanya menjadi 'hiasan' saja. Dia hanya memiliki kemampuan bertahan dari _cero hollow_. Hanya sebatas menahan serangan, tapi tidak membuatnya terbebas dari luka-luka yang ditimbulkan _cero hollow_ tersebut. Benar-benar 'kelebihan' yang menyengsarakan.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah sadar?" teguran halus itu membuatnya merandek dan refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Urquiolla berdecak kesal dalam hati. Bagus, sekarang dia bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang pernah 'membunuhnya' di masa lalu.<p>

"Mau apa kau kemari, Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya Urquiolla dengan dinginnya. Raut wajahnya masih tetap datar seperti biasanya, tapi ada nada benci dan kemarahan yang amat sangat dalam nada bicaranya barusan.

Pemuda _shinigami_ berambut orange itu menghela nafas pendek. "Itukah balasanmu terhadap orang yang menolongmu? Bahkan kau tak sedikit pun berterima kasih padaku."

Urquiolla tersenyum pahit. "Aku tak merasa berhutang budi padamu. Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat istimewa untukku, _shinigami_."

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Ulquiorra. Tetap saja menyebalkan!" dengus Ichigo kesal. Urquiolla mendelik tajam ke arah lelaki bermata _hazel_ itu. "Bahkan setelah menjadi perempuan pun, kau tidak ada manis-manisnya."

Alis kiri Urquiolla berkedut berbahaya. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kucing biru sialan itu, Sampah." Ucapan itu kontan membuat mata Ichigo melotot saking sebalnya. Tapi nampaknya gadis yang duduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit itu tak mempedulikannya. "Kalau saja kekuatanku masih ada, mungkin kau sudah mati terkena _cero_-ku."

Baru saja Ichigo akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Urquiolla, pintu kamar gadis mantan _Cuatro Espada_ itu dibuka. Beberapa orang yang tak asing lagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil itu.

"Hai, Urquiolla-chan! Aku datang menjengukmu!" seru Grimmjow riang. Ada nada penuh ejekan dalam suaranya, begitulah yang ditangkap oleh telinga mantan _Cuatro Espada_ itu.

"Hentikan seringaian menyebalkanmu itu, Kucing Biru. Itu membuatku mual," ucap Urquiolla tak peduli.

Tapi serangan balasan dari Urquiolla itu tak lantas membuat pemuda berambut biru langit itu menghentikan aksinya untuk menggodanya. Dia terus-menerus melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya akan sangat mengganggu gadis bermata hijau itu.

"Err, _anoo_... Grimmjow-kun..." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka semua. "Tolong jangan ganggu Urqui. Dia perlu banyak beristirahat."

Urquiolla mengucap syukur dalam hati. '_Terima kasih, Tuhan. Malaikat-Mu telah datang menyelamatkanku._'

Rio yang datang membawa keranjang buah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu diiringi Uryuu dan Toushirou di belakangnya. Plester luka nampak bertebaran di beberapa tempat pada tangan dan wajah pemuda berambut senja itu, tapi bagi Urquiolla itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan dan imutnya Rio.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah," Toushirou berdeham keras. "Karena semuanya telah berkumpul di sini, aku akan memulai permasalahannya."<p>

Semua yang hadir di situ langsung memasang telinganya, bersiap mendengarkan apa-apa yang akan disampaikan oleh kapten kecil berambut putih itu.

"Kalian tahu kalau belakangan ini banyak sekali _hollow_ berkelas _adjuchas_ dan _vasto lorde_ yang datang ke dunia manusia?" tanya Toushirou serius. Semua yang hadir di ruangan tersebut hanya terdiam, dan detik berikutnya mereka serempak menggelengkan kepalanya. Toushirou menghela nafas pendek. "Jumlah mereka belakangan ini semakin bertambah. Ini membuat kami, para _shinigami_, kerepotan. Tapi, musuh kita kali ini tak hanya _hollow_ saja. Ada pihak tertentu yang menjadi dalang di belakangnya."

"Jadi?" pancing Urquiolla yang tahu jelas ke mana arah pembicaraan itu.

Mata hijau Toushirou menatap lurus ke arah iris _emerald_ Urquiolla. "Kalian yang memiliki reiatsu, pasti akan jadi incaran para _hollow_ tersebut. Karena itu, berlatihlah agar kalian semua tidak mati konyol," jawab Toushirou serius.

Gadis berwajah _stoic_ itu terdiam seraya memejamkan mata hijaunya. Ia tahu, bahwa cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Dan sekarang... ia butuh waktu untuk memulihkan kesehatannya.

Uryuu nampaknya cukup maklum dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis mantan _Cuatro Espada_ itu, dan berkata. "Tak usah khawatir, Schiffer-san. Yang penting saat ini bagimu adalah istirahat secukupnya dan menyembuhkan luka-lukamu."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku juga sudah tahu itu, _Quincy_. Dan terima kasih atas _Licht Regen_ yang kau berikan padaku dulu," balas Urquiolla dingin.

Sebelah alis Uryuu mengernyit. "Hei, sudah dong! Mau berapa abad lagi dendamnya? Itu kan sudah lama berlalu!" tukas _Quincy_ muda itu mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut hitam malam itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian semua tenanglah!" Rio akhirnya turun tangan. "Sebaiknya kalian semua pulang saja. Biarkan Urqui istirahat. Dia pasti lelah," usul Rio pada kawan-kawannya itu.

"Oi, jadi kita diusir, nih?" gerutu Grimmjow jengkel. Dia masih belum puas _ngerjain_ Urquiolla.

"Aku keberatan kalau kau masih tetap berada di sini lho, Grimmjow-kun~!" ucap Urquiolla dengan keriangan yang dibuat-buat. Ditambah dengan senyum manis—yang terkesan dipaksakan—dan tekanan _reiatsu_ yang menyesakkan dada.

**GLEKH!**

Yang bersangkutan hanya menelan ludah. Sementara Ggio, Lilynette, Findor, dan yang lainnya bersembunyi di balik punggung Rio dengan tubuh gemetaran saking ketakutannya.

"Aku nggak lihat! Aku nggak lihat! AKU NGGAK LIHAAAATTTT! HIIIIYYYY!" gumam mereka berkali-kali, seraya memejamkan mata. Nampaknya mereka tahu kalau Urquiolla tiba-tiba bersikap ceria seperti itu... artinya kejadian buruk bakalan menimpa mereka.

"Memangnya kalian pikir aku ini monster?" tanya Urquiolla seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya. Heran.

"Ka, kami pulang dulu! Maaf menganggu..." tanpa banyak cakap lagi, akhirnya mereka pun pamit dan kini di ruangan itu hanya ada Rio dan Urquiolla saja.

* * *

><p>Urquiolla menatap lurus ke arah permata abu-abu milik pemuda berambut orange kecoklatan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tak ada yang berubah dari pemuda yang dulunya adalah gadis yang ia jaga semasa ia masih berstatus sebagai 'Anak Buahnya Aizen'. Sikapnya tetap perhatian, lembut, tapi juga bisa tegas dan tegar. Itu yang selalu ia suka dari 'Orihime Inoue' yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.<p>

"Kau lapar, Urqui?" tanya Rio lembut seraya membelai rambut hitam kelam Urquiolla.

"Sedikit."

"Mau makan?" tawar Rio seraya mengulurkan keranjang buah ke arah gadis itu.

Alis Urquiolla mengernyit heran. Rio segera tersadar dan berkata. "Er, aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa sama kamu kalau makan masakanku. Makanya aku bawakan buah-buahan saja."

"Memangnya aku bakalan masuk ICU kalau makan masakanmu?" tanya Urquiolla penasaran.

"Mungkin," jawab Rio gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Urquiolla mendesah pelan. "Kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan mengajarimu caranya memasak, _Otoko_."

Rio langsung menatap gadis bermata hijau itu dengan tatapan takjub. "Memangnya kamu bisa masak?"

"Bisa," jawab Urqui pendek seraya menggigit apelnya. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Urquiolla heran.

Rio tak mendengarkan lagi ucapan Urquiolla. Air liur menetes-netes di mulutnya. Sementara pikirannya membayangkan kalau dia punya istri macam Urquiolla, dia pasti bakalan makan enak sehari-hari.

"_Otoko_," suara dingin Urquiolla menyentakkan Rio dari alam khayalnya. Membuat permata abu-abu milik pemuda itu tertuju lurus ke arah gadis berwajah _stoic_ itu. "Air liurmu mengenai bajuku."

"HUWAAAA! _GOMEN NA_, URQUIOLLA-CHAN!" jerit Rio histeris.

* * *

><p>Dua hari berikutnya, Urquiolla merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Sejak ia bangun pagi tadi, daerah sekitar perutnya terasa sakit sekali. Nyeri dan ngilu. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan diare, sakitnya melebihi itu.<p>

Rio sedang membeli minuman di kantin yang ada di lantai bawah rumah sakit itu. Mau tak mau, Urquiolla berjalan dengan memegangi dinding agar dirinya tidak terjatuh dan membuat luka di bahunya terbuka lagi. Yah, luka di bahunya masih belum pulih sejak kejadian itu. Dan Rio tak diizinkan menggunakan kekuatannya karena dikhawatirkan akan membahayakan keselamatan jiwanya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar kecil, dia melihat sesuatu yang _mengerikan_ dan mendesis perlahan. "Oh, _shit_!"

* * *

><p>Mata violet milik Rukia Kuchiki menerawang ke segala penjuru Karakura. Bibirnya yang mungil tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum manis. '<em>Tak banyak perubahan pada kota ini, sama seperti 70 tahun lalu,<em>' gumamnya dalam hati.

Rasanya dia sulit percaya kalau Ichigo kini sudah resmi menjadi _shinigami_ di _Seireitei_. Bahkan Uryuu Ishida yang dulunya selalu memusuhi _shinigami_, kini tinggal di Laboratorium divisi 12. Konon menurut kabar yang beredar, dia sudah resmi menjadi menantu kapten divisi 12 yang aneh bin serem itu. Tapi, Rukia tak mempedulikan semua itu. Yang penting baginya saat ini hanyalah menemui teman-teman lamanya—yang menurut kabar—masih tinggal di kota ini.

Tanpa sengaja mata violetnya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat memerah. Rukia menebak, itu antara ekspresi malu dan marah yang bercampur baur jadi satu. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu memicingkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya. Ia merasa pemuda itu tak terasa asing di matanya.

Ya, memang tak asing lagi! Meski rambut orange kecoklatan milik orang itu kini telah dipangkas pendek, tapi ada ciri khas yang tak pernah hilang dari orang itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Rukia segera berlari menghampiri pemuda itu dan berseru.

"INOUE!"

Rio melirik ke arah suara. Mata abu-abunya terbelalak lebar sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Oh, ha, halo, Kuchiki-san!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat?" tanya Rukia seraya memeluk erat seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi teman curhatnya itu.

"Ah, aku sehat kok, Kuchiki-san," ucap Rio pelan. "Kuchiki-san sendiri? Kok ada di sini?" tanya Rio heran.

"Oh, aku minta izin pada Ukitake-_taichou_ untuk berlibur ke mari! Yaahh, sambil mengunjungi teman lama!" jawab Rukia riang.

Rio hanya tersenyum tipis. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mata violet Rukia meneliti setiap inchi dari tubuh orang yang ada di depannya itu.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Inoue..." kata Rukia memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelusup di antara mereka. "Kamu banyak berubah, ya? Aku bahkan tak menyangka kalau sekarang kau menjadi seorang lelaki."<p>

"Yah," Rio mengilik telinga kirinya yang tak gatal dengan sebelah tangannya. "Memang banyak hal yang terjadi, sampai-sampai aku sendiri menganggap kalau itu hanyalah hal yang tak masuk akal. Tapi, itu kan memang kenyataan. Aku bisa apa kalau begini?"

Rukia tertawa. Sahabatnya itu memang tak pernah berubah—kecuali fisiknya yang kali ini sudah berubah menjadi lelaki setelah reinkarnasi—selalu riang setiap saat dan selalu berpikir positif. Tapi, matanya menagkap sesuatu yang aneh yang disembunyikan oleh Rio di belakang tubuhnya. Kecurigaannya bertambah ketika Rio dengan gugupnya memohon diri pada Rukia dan berkata bahwa dia harus menemui seseorang di suatu tempat.

"Tunggu, Inoue!" seru Rukia seraya menahan tangan pemuda itu. Dan suara benda jatuh pun terdengar. Ya, itu adalah benda yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Rio. Meski pemuda bermata abu-abu itu berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan Rukia, tapi Rukia kadung melihat _benda_ itu. Benda yang pastinya _tidak diperuntukkan_ buat laki-laki.

"Inoue..." Mata violet Rukia menatap hampa ke arah Rio setelah sebelumnya terbelalak karena kaget. Kini ia memanggil Rio dengan nada dingin yang _cukup_ membahayakan. "Aku tahu kalau kau itu dulunya seorang perempuan, tapi..." wanita berambut hitam dan bertubuh mungil itu mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Kali ini apakah kau memiliki suatu kelainan yang mengerikan? Ajaib sekali jika seorang pria sepertimu bisa _mendapatkannya_ setiap bulan. Bisa kau jelaskan tentang _ini_?"

Rio bingung hendak memulainya darimana, tapi ia tak akan bisa menyangkal kata-kata Rukia. Apalagi mata violet milik gadis pemilik _Sode no Shirayuki_ itu menatapnya tajam, meminta jawaban. Akhirnya Rio pun mengalah dan berkata.

"Uff, aku tak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat? Sebab gadis itu masih memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk siap bertemu dengan kalian para _shinigami_."

* * *

><p>Rio memberikan isyarat pada Rukia untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya. Pemuda berambut orange kecoklatan itu membiarkan Rukia bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan dipertemukan dengannya. Semua pertanyaan yang sudah terkumpul di benak Rukia semakin bertambah tatkala melihat tujuan Rio mengajaknya.<p>

Rumah Sakit Karakura.

Rukia memicingkan mata. '_Memangnya siapa yang dirawat di sini?_' pikir Rukia penasaran.

Rio membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya dan mengajak Rukia masuk. Rukia baru menyadari kalau tubuh Rio kini gemetaran saking gugupnya.

"Urqui! Ada tamu untukmu!" seru Rio saat dirinya dan Rukia telah berada di dalam ruang inap pasien itu.

Mulanya Rukia tak menyadari bahwa gadis yang duduk di ranjang itu tengah menatapnya. Tapi saat iris violetnya bersirobok dengan mata hijau gadis itu, ada satu kalimat yang terlintas di benaknya. Wajah gadis berkulit pucat itu... rasanya tak asing.

Rukia membelalakkan iris violetnya, dan berseru kaget. "Kau... _CUATRO ESPADA_, ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER?"

Mata _emerald_ Urquiolla menatap dingin ke arah Rio. "_Otoko_," ada nada mengancam dalam suaranya. "Kau seharusnya hanya mengambil 'benda itu'. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengajak _shinigami_ ini ke sini?"

Rio membuang nafas cepat, dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Apa boleh buat! Dia berpapasan denganku dan tanpa sengaja melihat itu! Aku harus bilang apa? Masa bilang kalau aku yang lagi _dapet_? Yang benar saja lah!"

Urquiolla memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia. _Shinigami_ pemilik _Sode no Shirayuki_ itu telah sadar dari keterkejutannya dan bertanya pada gadis setinggi 169 cm itu.

"Rupanya kau bereinkarnasi dan hidup sebagai perempuan? Dan sekarang kau sedang..." Rukia menelan ludah. Tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

Rona merah yang semula tersirat di wajah pucatnya mulai menjalari ke seluruh wajahnya. Bagus! Sudah cukup memalukan ketika ia melihat darah di celananya saat berada di kamar kecil, dan terpaksa memberitahukan hal itu pada Rio, karena hanya pemuda itu yang berada di dekatnya. Yah, selain karena Urquiolla tak bisa keluar dari ruang rawat inap itu untuk membeli sendiri barang yang dibutuhkannya itu, karena kondisinya yang belum pulih.

Apa seluruh dunia—termasuk _Seireitei_ dan _Hueco Mundo_—harus tahu bahwa mantan _Cuatro Espada_, Ulquiorra Schiffer, punya masalah kewanitaan? _Damn it_!

Urquiolla yakin, jika seandainya hal ini sampai terdengar ke telinga Grimmjow dan kawan-kawannya... dia pasti akan diledek habis-habisan. Tak hanya itu, jika Sousuke Aizen mendengar hal ini... dia bakalan dijadiin _concubine_-nya kali!

Gadis berambut hitam kelam itu menghela nafas. Ada satu masalah lagi yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang. Mata hijaunya menatap ke arah iris violet Rukia.

"_Shinigami_..." panggil Urquiolla seraya memberikan isyarat pada Rukia agar mendekatkan telinga ke arahnya. "Bisakah kau beritahu aku, bagaimana cara memakai pembalut?" tanya Urquiolla setengah berbisik.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Rukia langsung tertawa sekencang-kencangnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Urquiolla yang tertuju padanya, maupun tatapan heran Rio yang tak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Urqui pada Rukia...

***Bersambung***

Curhatan sang Author : Uuhh, maaf ya kalau jelek, Readers. Saya sudah usahakan semaksimal mungkin dan inilah hasilnya! ^_^

Apakah ada di antara kalian yang memiliki ide untuk memasukkan hal-hal unik yang akan dihadapi oleh Urquiolla dalam kesehariannya? Jika ada, tumpahkan ide kalian melalui review atau PM. Jika tidak ada, mungkin saya akan menamatkan fic ini 3-4 chapter lagi. *evil grin* Berikan kritik dan saran kalian lewat **review**, ok?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


End file.
